grupthe_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Percival
Percival is the Limbo Filter and the main antagonist of all three campaigns Using Limbo he devoured the planets of Earth and PriateNinja. Asura created the Old World, making a copy of Percival. The new Percival is at odds with Percival, where Percival is trying to devour the Old World, and new Percival is trying to help the party stop him. Percival is no longer allied with the Crystals, and is operating in his own interests after the Asura allied himself with the new Percival, Percival used residual Limbo radiation to make a sort of Cigarette. It gives a great buzz but the radiation poisons your lungs. Percival realized that the substance is already on its way to killing him, so he began his quest to find the secret to immortality. His research revealed a local deity that caused terrible hallucinations when approached. The hallucinations were said to be so powerful that whatever the subject saw would become real. Percival immediately set off to try to contact Asura, god of madness. How Percival became the Limbo Filter: After a few weeks of careful studying, Percival found that whatever weird shit was keeping Asura alive, it wasn’t something he could emulate. However, Asura was also a fuckin riot so Percival kept him around anyways. Percival decided to look elsewhere for his secret to immortality, and heard of a scientist using snake oil to extend his life. Sounded fishy, but it was worth a shot. This guy was named Oroch. He’s a bit of a snake, literally and metaphorically. He used different venoms as a sort of youth formula. Actually makes you ten years younger. He had some other experiments that are less passive to keep himself alive. Percival bribed Oroch by giving him the cigarette company in return for any help with immortality, but Oroch kept his egg planting method secret. While they remained close friends, Percival needed to find another source for immortality. Percival figured the only way he was going to find Djin was to force him out of hiding. Percival set out to making his own mutations to viruses, ones that don’t occur naturally. Assuming that Djin would have to investigate the disease if he were going to find a cure. Percival picked the small town of Selor to test his new illness, a version of the common cold that also infected hosts with Limbo radiation.. Percival made an antidote and gave the disease an incubation period of a few weeks. His plan was to find Djin within that time and then give out the Antidote before anyone died. Percival found Djin's research fascinating, but his methods were crude to say the least. Lastly Percival turned to Grin. He traveled to Tasiya and lured Grin out by putting on a rabbit mask and running naked through the streets. Grin didn't want his reputation ruined so he led Percival back to his lair, along with Oroch, and they convinced Grin to come back home with them. Percival learned nothing from studying Grin but he was happy to have a new friend around. The four of them lived together in Harmony until Guan Kao's Crystal Plan was executed. After Guan Kao's Crystal Plan Percival received an offer from The Great Green One to become the Limbo Filter, which would grant him conditional immortality. He jumped at the opportunity.